


Fighting Shadows

by MooMooEverlasting



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Abusive Caesar, Alcoholic!Caesar, Anal Sex, Barca is boss, Barca loves Agron, Domestic Violence, Eventual Bagron, M/M, Mira is awesome, Modern Setting, Nonconsensual, Oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooMooEverlasting/pseuds/MooMooEverlasting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His bruises are becoming a lot harder to conceal from his suspicious friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun isn't as bright as it used to be. No, the dark thunderheads had rolled in all too quickly, blocking the warm rays of the sun for good. All comfort was gone. No longer would the earth be warmed by the hot, lingering embrace of the sister star.

At least, this is how Agron felt. 

It only took a few months for the thought to finally sink in, filling him to the brim with dread as the realization seemed to finally hit home; There was no hope. Without the light, there was nothing to light his way as he stumbled along the dark hallway known as Life, nothing to look up to anymore. Nothing to guide him...He was lost, it seemed. No hope, no light, no guidance...

All because of Julius Caesar. 

Just thinking of his name sent unwanted chills down the German's spine. He rarely said the name out loud, hating the way the other man's name seemed to roll off of his tongue like barbed wire, coating the appendage in a thick, potent poison. When the name was spoken by another soul, Agron couldn't help but cringe inwardly, throat growing tight and thoughts growing bitter. He hated him, more than any words could possibly dare to describe. 

It wasn't always like this. Agron used to enjoy speaking his boyfriend's name, voicing to the world that this man was his. His and only his. It was a time when they were young and careless, there relationship like a rose blooming in the warm sunlight. Julius and Agron were inseparable, and they reminded many of rambunctious, eager teenagers as they held hands, prancing through the meadows of the world without a care in the world except for the the cliche feelings they shared; their love so deep that Zeus himself wouldn't have been able to keep them apart. It was a time when their partnership thrummed with life. 

But then, something changed. 

Within a few months, Caesar began to take up the bad habit of drinking. To this day, Agron doesn't seem to understand, or can even begin to fathom, why his lover was turning into a religious alcoholic. Suddenly, the meadows they used to run through were beginning to shrivel and dry out with each sip of brandy that the successful businessman gummed down. The raging flames they used to share between the two of them dwindled into a mere, pathetic spark. But what could Agron do? That's just it though. He could do nothing.


	2. Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barca and Mira are at a diner when Agron enters with his boyfriend. Things get..out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo. This is officially the beginning of the story. Er, I'll try to post a chapter a day, but no promises! Enjoy, my little dumplings. >;]

"Barca, what the hell?!"

The caramel skinned male glances up momentarily from his coffee, dark brown eyes wide, glimmering with surprise. "Hm?"

Mira continues to glare daggers at the bigger man. If looks could kill, Barca would be dead by now. Nonexistent. Gone. "Forgetting to tell me something?" The freckle-faced female snaps almost suddenly, the vehemence uncontained. "Something important?"

He merely blinks in bemusement. 

Clearly frustrated, she throws her hands up into the air. "When were you going to tell me that your birthday was tomorrow?!" By the look on his face, he wasn't planning on it. With a near animal growl, she reaches across the table and fast as a snake, grabs a banana nut muffin from his plate. Before he has time to protest, she was already angrily chewing on it. 

"Hey, what was that for!" 

"For being an awful friend!" Mira snaps again, swallowing down the delicious snack quickly. "How come I'm always the last person to know about these things?"

Barca simply heaves a sigh, running his hand down his face in mock exasperation. "You weren't going to come to the party anyways-"

"So?"

"SO I thought it would be best to just not tell you," he explains dumbly. Much to Mira's amusement, she could see him visibly kick himself under the table for such a stupid response, if his pained wince was anything to go by.

It's hard to be mad at Barca for long.

"You realize that isn't a valid excuse, right?" She states with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I'm free all week. Where is the party being held?"

"Prism..."

She barely contains the strangled laugh that nearly rips through her. She tried, she really did. "As in the strip club across from Wendy's?" She somehow manages to say in an unwavering voice. "Barca, somehow I don't see a giant like you going to a strip club. A gay giant I might add. Did I mention the club is heterosexual? As in, the dancers are GIRLS?" She hints.

Barca waves it off like a pesky fly, the tips of his ears burning a light pink. "Gannicus is paying, so I didn't have the heart to say no." When his best friend snorts in disbelief, he huffs and crosses his corded arms across his broad chest indignantly. "Oh, come on! Have you ever tried telling Gannicus no? Its like telling a six year old that they're going to Disney world, but then you suddenly decide you aren't going the next day. Then he starts guilt tripping."

"Yes, yes. Its his only defense it seems."

It was Barca's turn to snort in amusement. 

As the two continue to playfully bicker and rant at each other, they don't notice when the bell goes off in the diner, signalling the arrival of more customers. It isn't until the new arrivals stand before the booth that the two even realize who it is.

"Agron!" Barca chirps, astounded and effectively cutting off their banter. Mira doesn't blame him either.

Upon hearing her friend's announcement, she looked up quickly to see the green eyed German standing by their booth. She nearly gasps when she sees how tired the twenty-nine year old looked. Dark bags hung underneath his bloodshot eyes, giving him an almost gangly appearance. His usual neatly shaved face had grown out into a rough stubble, as if he hadn't shaven in a few days. 

It takes the girl a few moments before she realizes that she had been staring at him for quite some time now with a gaping mouth. "Oh, uh, hi Agron. Would you like to sit with us?"

As if on cue, Barca stands and slides in next to Mira, allowing their other friend space to sit. 

"Yeah, thanks." Agron mumbles quietly under his breath, sliding in to sit tightly against the wall in a way that couldn't possibly be comfortable. Another man slides in next to him, astonishing blonde hair slicked back and ice blue eyes blank and unreadable. 

*Caesar,* Mira thinks to herself, forcing her lips to curve into a cold smile. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise. Horrible to see you again Caesar-I mean, good to see you again."

The marble skinned male simply lifts one perfectly trimmed eyebrow to her comment but chooses not to respond. Smart. 

Barca nudges her with his elbow, a clear warning. "So...how are you Caesar?" 

"Good," he deadpans.

"Ah, you have such a way with words," Mira says, voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolls her chocolate brown eyes. "Always a man of many words, eh?"

Julius grunts deep in his throat and sits up a bit straighter, meeting her critical gaze with an unwavering glower. "What? Were you expecting my whole life story Princess?"

"No but a thoughtful response would be nice."

"Oh? You ask so much of me."

"You know that gray matter between your head? Use it. Oh wait, I probably need to dumb it down for you," the hot-headed women sneers ruefully. "Mr. Brain needs to work out sometimes. However, he has gotten teeny tiny because of the lack of use."

Barca groans. "Mira, enough. Let's just give them a chance to order and then we can talk." She goes to argue, but the hard look on his face had her clamping her mouth shut and biting down on her tongue to keep from spilling. 

Seemingly satisfied, Julius picks up his menu and skims over with a barely contained triumph glance. A tense silence spreads out between the four people until the waitress comes up with a small smile and asks for the orders.

"Coffee or orange juice?" Caesar suddenly blurts out, and Mira is confused as to who he's asking until Agron clears his throat.

"Coffee."

Barca and Mira exchange a weird glance, but it goes unnoticed.

The waitress doesn't hesitate in writing this down, giving the blonde an odd look. But Caesar keeps on talking as if this was the most normal conversation. "Boiled eggs and bacon with a side of grits or French toast with hashbrowns?"

"First one," Agron answers quickly.

"You heard him. For me, I would like a blueberry muffin with grits and toast. Coffee will do." He doesn't even thank her as she hurriedly writes the order and skimpers off. When she's gone, the tension is cut through with an imaginary knife. 

Barca turns all of his attention to Agron, who was currently picking at the napkin in front of him. It was an innocent habit, one Mira noticed he did often when he was anxious. "You coming to the party tomorrow, Aggie?"

Mira nearly chokes on her green tea at the nickname. Spluttering as she spits back into her cup, she covers her mouth as she throws her head back and laughs. It doesn't help when Barca fuels the flames by elbowing her rather harshly with a slight blush creeping up his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she laughs as she struggles to regain her composure. Why did she find that so funny?

Unphashed by her cackles, Agron scratches at his stubbled chin thoughtfully. "I don't see why not. Who all's going?"

Barca shrugs. "Not many people. Crixis, Gannicus, Spartacus, Nasir, Lugo, Mira-"

"What time?" Caesar interjects, his face darkening considerably at the mention of Lugo. 

Barca shifts in his seat, clearly irritated by the interruption. "Around 9? We'll be back sometime after midnight."

The older man's eyes narrow suspiciously, the gears in his head turning as he appeared to ponder. It took everything for Mira not to lash out. Why did it matter what time it was?! It didn't!

"I'll think about it."

Barca's lips purse at the man's response, and Mira knows that's not a good sign. She could see the flames flicker in her best friends eyes, the numbers ticking. His fists clench where they rested on the tabletop. "You'll think about it?" He grits out through clenched teeth. This catches Julius' attention. "You aren't invited, Julius."

"I wasn't talking about me," Julius frowns, sounding bored. Beside him, Agron flinches. 

Mira could keep silent no longer. The anger she felt was boiling over, bubbling to the surface with a speed that could rival Helios. "I didn't realize Agron had a curfew. What is he, twelve?" She fumes, ignoring the shocked gasps. "Agron doesn't need you to tell him where he can and can't go. Last I checked, you weren't his guardian."

Julius' mask of indifference shatters. "And I'm sure Agron doesn't need you to fight his battles."

"Uh, Mira, its okay," Agron grunts, his wide green eyes flicking from his boyfriend to his friend with undisguised mortification. "Just-"

"You're nothing but a bully," Mira snaps, not giving her dear friend a chance to stow her anger. Much to her relief, Barca didn't attempt to silence her like last time. "You know Julius, you think you're so great-"

She never gets the chance to finish. Practically spitting with rage, Caesar grabs Agron's elbow and pulls as he slips out of the booth, yanking the taller man after him. "I'm sorry Mira," Agron sighs before he's pulled away from the table, emerald orbs flaming with sincere apologies. 

Mira growls underneath her breath, eyes narrowed in fury as the two handsome men leave the diner in a flurry, food forgotten in a blink of an eye.

This isn't the first time something like this has happened. 

"Asshole," Mira practically spits out through clenched teeth, her lip curling in a snarl. "Agron deserves so much better than that self-centered-"

"Mira."

"-Egotistical, no good, loathing-"

"Mira!"

"-Black hearted, selfish, lily livered, spineless, jerk face!" She finally grits out, completely ignoring the interruptions of her friend. "Gah! That pick pisses me off so much! Julius doesn't respect our Aggie as a person. He sees him as a goddamn toy that can be used and trampled upon."

Barca runs a hand down his face, shoulders tense at her revelation. "I know, Mira. We all know. But we can't help someone who doesn't want help. All we can do is hope that one day, Agron will wake up and say 'I've had enough.' But until then, all we can do is be there for him." He pauses, his eyes darkening considerably. "No matter how much I want to break that skinny blonde's neck."


End file.
